The Letter
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Surat merupakan alat komunikasi. Dapat digunakan untuk memberikan kabar antara satu orang dan lainnya. Dapat pula digunakan untuk menyatakan cinta. Tapi, bagaimana bila surat malah menjadi sebuah bencana? "Minato... berselingkuh..."/"Kalian tidak pernah tahu perasaan wanita?"/"Mi-minato..." katanya dengan bibir bergetar. "A-apakah aku harus percaya pada..."/for MinaKushi Challenge


Selesai : 26-Mei-2014

Di suatu senja yang menenangkan. Sesosok gadis belia bersurai merah muda, berjalan menyusuri jalanan desanya. Langkahnya pelan dan tampangnya rupawan. Bak bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin malahan terlampau tak sepadan, apabila dibandingkan dengan putri dari negeri seberang. Padahal, wajahnya manis dan terlihat sopan.

Gadis itu bernamakan Haruno Sakura, ia terus saja asyik berjalan. Bahkan saking asyiknya melangkah. Ia sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia belum berdandan. Tapi, toh untuk apa ia berdandan. Wajahnya saja sudah ayu, bersih dan tak terkesan layu.

Burung-burung di sekitar pohon-pohon dalam hutan saat itu, sudah mulai kembali ke sarangnya. Kata sebagian orang, mereka sudah kenyang dari pekerjaan mencari penghidupan. Benarlah bukan, bahwa bukan hanya manusia yang hidup di atas tanah dan di bawah langit, makhluk lainnya pun ada juga.

Entah kenapa. Raut muka gadis itu kini berubah merah merona. Dan tingkahnya seakan-akan seperti orang gila. Tersenyum sendiri, dan bergumam salah tingkah yang dutujukan entah pada siapa.

Ah. Tapi sepertinya, itu bukan gejala depresi berat. Buktinya, ia masih sempat-sempatnya menanggapi panggilan yang datang dari teman sebaya dan orang-orang yang kebetulan bertatap muka. Dibalasnya panggilan itu, dengan kata-kata yang baik. Ditambahnya senyum merekahnya yang mempesona dan mentrentamkan hati.

Meski senja telah tiba. Langit tampak masih terang untuk meluangkan waktu bercengkrama. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika telah sampai di depan rumah sebuah keluarga bahagia. Keluarga Namikaze.

**Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…**

Sepertinya tidak ada orang.

Ia mendesah pelan dan berniat berbalik sebelum…

**Krieeettt….**

Pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Sesosok wanita dewasa yang memiliki 'mahkota' berwarna merah muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita itu menatap Sakura tajam. Sorot matanya kuyu, rambutnya berantakan, dan dari kedua bola matanya itu, tak kuasa untuk menahan air menganak sungai dengan deras.

Sakura menegang, sontak saja ia mendekat.

"Kushina-san… Oba-san… Ada apa? A-apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kushina menatap Sakura.

"Sakura… kau pilih siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**MinaKushi Challenge**

**Tema: 13**

**Perhatian : Alur aneh. Bahasa pasaran. Cerita membosankan. OOC. Canon. Typo—Banyak. EYD aneh. Dan lain sebagainya.**

**Summary : **Surat merupakan alat komunikasi. Dapat digunakan untuk memberikan kabar antara satu orang dan lainnya. Dapat pula digunakan untuk menyatakan cinta. Tapi, bagaimana bila surat malah menjadi sebuah bencana? "Minato… berselingkuh…"/ "Kalian tidak pernah tahu perasaan wanita!?"/ "Mi-minato…" katanya dengan bibir bergetar. "A-apakah aku harus percaya pada…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ada banyak cahaya-cahaya yang ada di dunia ini_

_Tapi, kau tahu? Salah satunya begitu menawan hati_

_Salah satunya yaitu, cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar pada hari ke lima belas_

_Dan itu kamu, hanyalah dirimu_

_Aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu_

_Menjagamu dan terus setia mencintaimu_

_Karena terangnya wajahmu dan manisnya senyummu_

_Membuatku bertahan dalam sanubari kehidupan yang melelahkan_

_Dan rambutmu yang hitam_

_Juga matamu yang terang, di sana ada jawaban_

_Dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu aku simpan_

_Maukah kau, menjadi 'purnamaku'?_

**.**

**The Letter**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto, belum melepas pandangannya dari bermacam-macam lembaran kertas di atas meja itu. Tidak jauh dari dirinya, duduk seseorang yang merupakan versi dewasanya, Namikaze Minato. Tetes demi tetes di dahinya kian lama kian banyak mengalir. Gigi geraham miliknya mengeras. Apa sebenarnya yang tengah ia lakukan?

"Naruto, lakukan yang benar!?"

Naruto melengos. "Ini, susah ttebayo…" katanya pasrah.

Sang Hokage yang duduk tidak jauh dari sang anak, Minato. Hanya menghela napas lelah. Mungkin untuk menjadi seorang Hokage, pewarisnya itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan nanti."

**Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…**

Tiba-tiba pintu diketok. Minato dan Naruto saling berpandangan sekilas. Minato seakan meminta jawaban, barangkali anaknya itu tahu sesuatu. Tapi, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Masuk!" perintah sang _Konoha no Kiiroi Senko_ kemudian.

** Cklek.**

Pintu terbuka. Naruto tiba-tiba saja berjengit kaku. "Sa-sakura-chan, a-ada apa?" tanyanya takut-takut. Bisa saja dia melupakan sesuatu.

Tapi, sepertinya. Kekasih dari sang _container_ Kyuubi itu tidak sedang berurusan denganya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, Haruno Sakura berjalan mendekati sang Hokage.

Gadis itu menggemgam selembar kertas. Pandangannya kian menajam ketika ia kian mendekat ke Minato.

Ia memicingkan mata.

**Slakkk…**

Kertas itu dilemparkannya begitu kasar ke muka sang Hokage. Sedang sang Hokage sendiri hanya diam tak mengerti.

"Sakura-chan a-ada apa ini?"

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto. "Yondaime Hokage." Ia menatap Minato. "Dia telah berselingkuh…"

Naruto memandang ayahnya, ayahnya itu masih saja belum membuka suara. Ya, itu karena Minato masih belum mengerti tentang apa sebenarnya situasi yang dialaminya ini.

"Ahh, sudahlah," kata Sakura karena mendapati tanggapan yang biasa saja. "Sekarang yang terpenting adalah, kau pilih siapa Naruto? Percaya pada ayahmu, atau padaku?"

Naruto memandang Sakura dan sang ayah bergantian. Ia meneguk ludah. "Tunggu, tunggu Sakura-chan! Ini pasti ada salah paham," balas Naruto. Lelaki itu menggemgam bahu Sakura.

**Sret… **

Dengan kasar, Haruno Sakura melepaskan genggaman Naruto. Ia berkata, "Kau… dan kau," tunjuknya pada Naruto dan Minato. "Sama saja."

"Kalian tidak pernah tahu perasaan wanita!?"

**.**

**-the letter-**

**.**

Hari telah berganti malam. Suasana tenang menemani laju langkah wanita dewasa itu. Jalannya pelan. Ia melihat-lihat pemandangan yang ia lewati. Ada penjual permen kapas di depan sana. Permen itu berwana merah. Sama seperti surai miliknya.

Uzumaki Kushina. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri penjual permen itu. Ia ingin sekali merasakan manisnya, ia hanya berharap mungkin dengan begitu, masalah yang ia hadapi ini dapat terbang jauh ke langit seperti ringannya permen itu.

Awan malam ini tidak seperti tadi siang. Itu wajar, lagipula memang cahaya matahari telah berganti dengan cahaya 'pantulan' bulan. Ahh, bulan.

Kushina melangkah kembali. Kini, yang tertangkap oleh pandang matanya. Adalah dua sosok orang yang ia kenal lama, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Malam, Kushina-chan!" sapa Mikoto ramah dan pelan. Kushina hanya tersenyum sekilas. Mikoto berjalan lebih dekat ke Kushina. Fugaku, mengikuti di belakangnya. "Oh, iya. Mana sang Hokage, kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Mikoto.

Kushina terlonjak. "Aku…" katanya dengan bibir bergetar. Ia menunduk dengan pandangan nanar. Ia menggeleng.

Mikoto menjadi heran, "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa ada masalah? Apa ada yang dapat aku lakukan?" tanya Mikoto berurutan. Fugaku yang ada di sampingnya, menggemgam lengan istrinya. Ia menggeleng. Ia berharap agar istrinya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sepertinya lelaki ini sediki paham tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam.

"Minato… berselingkuh…" kata Kushina dengan suara yang kecil. Ia masih menunduk.

Mikoto yang mendengarnya merasa prihatin. Wanita itu mendekat. Menggemgam pundak Kushina, menenangkannya. "Tenang, aku percaya padamu," katanya sembari terseyum. Kushina mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Mikoto. Ia menggangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih."

Tapi, berbeda dengan Mikoto. Fugaku tampak berpikir sekilas. "Kalau aku, aku lebih percaya pada Yondaime Hokage," ujarnya sambil memegang dagunya.

Sontak ucapan dari ketua klan Uchiha itu mengundang tatapan bertanya dari kedua wanita yang berada di dekatnya.

"Yah. Walaupun dia lebih muda dariku," kata Fugaku. Dan ia menambahkan, "Dan mungkin lebih lemah dariku. Juga lebih pendek dariku. Lebih-lebih lagi, tak lebih tampan," ucapnya santai.

Mendengar ucapan dari sang suami yang kepedean, Mikoto berdiri di depan suaminya, "Apa yang kau bilang?" tanyanya berkacak pinggang.

"Yondaime lebih jelek dariku."

Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alis mukanya, "Bukan, bukan yang itu, yang lainnya!" selanya.

"Lebih lemah dariku."

"Bukan yang itu…"

"Hn…?"

"Yang lain…" geram Mikoto.

"Aku percaya padanya?"

"Ouh, jadi kau lebih percaya dengan yang sesama jenis denganmu, ya!" kata Mikoto agak keras. "Pantas sajalah, kalian kaum laki-laki itu terlalu egois. Seakan-akan 'satu' saja tidak cukup."

Fugaku kini memandang istrinya sinis, "Bukankah yang patut disalahkan adalah wanita sendiri. Mereka itu terlalu suka menggoda, harusnya kau tahu itu… Kau kan juga wanita!"

'Haa!?'

Kushina membuka lebar-lebar matanya. Pasalnya, sejak kapan keluarga Uchiha jadi heboh begini? Apa semua ini salahnya?

"Jangan, jangan bertengkar…!" pinta Kushina.

"Hn," jawab kedua Uchiha itu bersamaan. Menatap tajam Kushina. Mereka saling berpandangan kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, malam ini kau tidak usah tidur di rumah," ancam Mikoto kepada Fugaku.

"Hei. Lagipula aku bisa mencari wanita yang lain di luar sana."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hn."

"Hentikan bermain dengan kata-kata seperti itu!"

"Apa pedulimu…" kata Uchiha Fugaku. Ia benar-benar meninggalkan Mikoto, berjalan menjauh. Dan Mikoto pun tak kalah pula. Ia berdecak kesal, dan pulang ke arah rumahnya.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Kushina yang mematung.

Apa ini karena surat itu? Surat keramat? Ahh, tidak. Itu adalah surat selingkuhan. Ya, itu surat dari seorang pria untuk wanita selingkuhannya.

**.**

**-the letter-**

**.**

Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ada yang mengusik hatinya. Tentu saja, tidak ada istri yang tidak cemburu mengetahui suaminya ingin mengirimkan surat kepada wanita lain dan menjadikan wanita itu sebagai 'purnamanya'.

Kushina menumpu dagu di kedua lengannya ketika pesanan ramennya tiba. Anak pemilik kedai itu tersenyum ramah. Ah, ia juga ingin balas tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi, yang ada ia malah meringis miris. Lagian, mana ada yang tersenyum ketika terkena masalah?

Asap mengepul di depannya. Ramen itu, lama-kelamaan menggodanya juga. Padahal, ia pernah berpesan kepada Naruto, putranya. Agar tidak makan makanan luar rumah. Agar putranya itu, kelak akan menjadi suami yang menghargai masakan istrinya. Dan saat ini, ia malah yang melakukannya sendiri.

Di dalam kedai itu, hanya ada dia dan salah satu teman Naruto, yang ia tahu bernama Sai. Ia menengok sekilas ke arah Sai. Sai tersenyum lembut, dengan sedikit paksaan ia juga membalas tersenyum kecil.

Uzumaki Kushina kini memegang sumpit dengan tangannya. Tapi, pikirannya untuk kesekian kalinya kosong. Sampai-sampai…

"Permisi…" kata Rock Lee yang tiba-tiba datang dari luar kedai. "Eh. Malam Kushina-san," sapa Lee kemudian yang mana malah membuat Kushina kaget.

"Arghh… panas…"

… Kushina tidak sadar, bahwa makanannya itu masih panas.

"Maaf, ramen dari kami memang selalu panas," kata Ayame.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina.

Selanjutnya dari luar juga ada Guy yang masuk. Ia melihat Kushina yang menghembuskan napas berkalai-kali. Guy cepat tanggap dengan apa yang terjadi, maka muncullah sebuah ide di benaknya.

"Yosh. Kalau begitu. Ayo Lee! Kita buat biar kuah Kushina-sama tidak panas lagi!" seru Guy bersemangat.

Mata Lee melebar dan berkaca-kaca penuh harap, "Ahh. Benarkah itu bisa Guy-sensei?" tanya Lee. Sedang Kushina hanya melihat aksi dari guru dan murid ini.

Guy tampak mengetuk-etukkan telunjuknya di dahi, "Aku juga masih berpikir bagaimana caranya," ujarnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," ujar Kushina merasa tidak enak.

Guy memegang pundak Kushina. "Tenang Kushina-san, serahkan semuanya pada Mighto Guy," kata Guy sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"…"

Sementara itu kini Lee, mendekati Sai. Lee mengerjap beberapa kali. 'Rasanya ada yang aneh,' pikirnya. "Sai, kau tidak ikut makan?" tanyanya mendapati di depan Sai hanya ada teh panas.

Sai tersenyum, "Aku belum lapar. Silahkanlah dulukan Lee-san, Guy-san."

Guy juga, sekarang mendekati Sai. "Sai, kau harus punya semangat jiwa muda. Ok." Guy merapal telapak tangan kanannya kuat-kuat ke atas. "Aaah. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding, makan ramen!?"

Sai tidak berujar. Namun, hawa dingin bercampur panas di sekelilingnya sepertinya tidak mendukung apa yang diinginkan pemuda Anbu ini.

Dan benarlah, Lee langsung memasukkan satu sendok ramen ke dalam mulut Sai. Membuat Sai menghembus-hembuskan napas lewat mulut. Ia mengangkat tangan setinggi bahu di depan dada, menghadapkan telapaknya ke Guy dan Lee, mendeklarasikan kekalahannya. Namun, sayang disayang. Karena Guru dengan semangat masa muda itu malah makin bersemangat untuk memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulut Sai. Sai pada akhirnya hanya mengalah pasrah. Padahal Sai memang tidak berminat makan sesuatu malam ini. Mungkin, pemuda itu ingin tambah seksi? Aih.

Di lain sisi. Setidaknya aksi semangat masa muda yang digembor-gemborkan oleh seorang Guy, mampu untuk membuyarkan pikiran suram yang dirasakan Kushina. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menatap aksi Guy dan Lee yang semangat-semangatnya menyuapi Sai. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya Guy lupa dengan yang tadi akan ia lakukan. Yaitu, membuat agar ramen Kushina tidak panas.

**.**

**-the letter-**

**.**

Awan malam menutupi indahnya cahaya bulan. Sehingga, di puncak menara Hokage itu, wajah tan nan nampan milik sang pelindung desa tidak begitu kentara. Angin bertiup pelan. Jubah kebanggaan yang ia kenakan berkibar perlahan, bergelombang. Ingatan tentang peristiwa tadi sore mengusik pikirannya.

"Kalian tidak pernah tahu perasaan wanita!?"

Hatinya miris. Apakah benar ia yang menulis surat itu? Apakah benar ia pernah mencintai seseorang, selain Kushina?

Setahunya, ia hanya mencintai wanita itu. Tapi, angannya malah memperosok dirinya. Seolah batinya mengatakan, 'Mungkin saja 'kan kau pernah hilang ingatan. Lalu menulis surat itu.'

Ahh, jika itu benar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kushina.

Namikaze Minato, menatap kertas dalam genggamannya yang telah sedikit lusuh itu. Cahaya bulan perlahan-lahan meneranginya. Sepertinya angin telah meniup awan di langit. Ia melihat coretan-coretan yang ada di sana. Sama persis, sama seperti tulisan miliknya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Ehem… ehem… rupanya kau di sini, Minato," ujar seseorang yang datang dari belakang. Minato menoleh ke suara yang datang itu. Dilihatnya sosok itu, sosok gurunya.

Jiraiya tidak menatap Minato, ia menatap ke bawah sana. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Minato kini memandang bulan. Ia memasukkan surat atas 'namanya' itu ke dalam saku ninjanya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya.

"Jadi, tentang wanita ya," gumam Jiraiya seolah mengerti suasana. Minato tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan mengapa gurunya ini bisa tahu bahwa masalah yang dihadapinya adalah tentang wanita. Ia hanya berpikir, 'untuk apa gurunya kemari?' Apakah Jiraiya memang sengaja menuju ke sini? Apakah Jiraiya mengetahui tentang surat ini?

"Ehm. Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk membicarakan tentang perkembangan desa Konoha sekarang," kata Jiraiya. "Tapi, sepertinya ada yang lebih penting dari itu, ya."

Minato meringis malu.

Jiraiya mulai memperlihatkan selebrasinya, "Baiklah. Serahkan semuanya pada Jiraiya-sama sang penulis novel ter…"

**Duakk.**

Namun, sayang. Sepertinya seseorang terganggu dengan suaranya yang 'tidak beraturan'.

"Berhenti mekoceh, Tua Mesum!?" kata seseorang tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia adalah Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela napas lelah. "Kau lupa waktumu cuma menit," kata wanita itu tak sabaran dan berjalan menjauh.

Jiraiya meringis takut-takut. "Minato…" kata lelaki itu. "Aku rasa, kau dapat mengatasi masalahmu sendiri." Jiraiya memegang kedua pundak Minato.

"Ganbatte…!"

**.**

**-the letter-**

**.**

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus Kushina-sama," tanya Ino kepada Kushina.

Kushina menatap kedua pita itu. Yang satunya berwarna merah dan satunya berwarna kuning. Ia berpikir sekilas. Kira-kira apa yang pantas dikenakan oleh kunoichi satu ini. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mau-maunya ikut dengan Ino untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Katanya sih urusan wanita. Tapi ternyata malah berputar-putar ke sana ke mari. Dan awalnya, ia mengira Ino hanya mengajaknya, namun…

"Sudahlah Ino, yang mana saja, sama saja." Ada Shikamaru.

"Benar Ino…" Ada Chouji.

Kalau seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya ia tidak usah ikut menemani.

"Apa kau bilang Shikamaru…!" ujar Ino sewot mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang seolah-olah menyindirnya. 'Pakai yang mana saja, tetap saja, sama saja, sama-sama jelek'.

"Sudah-sudah..." ujar Kushina hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung Ino maupun Shikamaru. "Aku rasa Ino-chan lebih bagus memakai yang warna kuning."

"Benarkah itu, Kushina-san," sahut Ino antusias.

"Um."

Shikamaru menghela nafas jengah. 'Wanita memang merepotkan,' batin pemuda itu.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan langkah-langkah mereka. Sesekali kaki mereka akan berhenti ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Seperti penjual makanan ini, dan makanan itu. Atau penjual pernak-pernik lain yang menyilaukan. Dan akhirnya Kushina tahu sesuatu, bahwa Shikamaru dan Chouji mau-maunya menemani Ino, karena mereka berdua telah berjanji pada gadis ini bahwa setelah selesai misi dari Suna. Kedua lelaki ini akan menemani Ino kemanapun ia mau. Yah, sebagai balas budi karena Ino merawat mereka berdua ketika terkena racun dari musuh.

Ino sebenarnya tadi ingin mengajak Sakura. Tapi dari sore tadi, kunoichi ini tidak dapat menemukan sahabat baiknya itu. Maka, ketika ia berpapasan dengan Kushina. Ia teramat bahagia, karena ia tidak harus berjalan hanya diiringi oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Sedang Kushina sendiri memang sedang tak tahu harus ke mana lagi setelah beranjak dari kedai ramen. Ia sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin menenangkan diri.

**.**

**-the letter-**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Udara dingin semakin menyeruak memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang pori-pori tubuh wanita bersurai merah itu. Membuatnya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan udara lewat bibir merahnya. Menetralisir keadaannya. Tapi, memang belum cukup. Tubuhnya masih saja bergetar kedinginan.

Di sekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hanya ada pepohonan hijau dan bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di sembarang tempat. Namun, ia masih belum mau beranjak dari sana.

Ia hanya beralaskan rerumputan yang bisa dibilang sama dinginnya mungkin. Tempat ini adalah sebuah lapangan pelatihan. Biasanya putranyalah dan kedua temannya juga Kakashi yang akan ada di sini.

Uzumaki Kushina tidak tahu mengapa ia sampai bisa berada di sini. Setelah berpisah dari Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Langkah kakinya membawanya begitu saja.

Ia menatap ke atas. Menatap ke arah bulan. Bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Indahnya. Dan mirisnya, karena ingatan itu datang tiba-tiba.

…

_Salah satunya yaitu, cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar pada hari ke lima belas_

_Dan itu kamu, hanyalah dirimu_

…

_Dan rambutmu yang hitam_

_Juga matamu yang terang, di sana ada jawaban_

_Dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu aku simpan_

_Maukah kau, menjadi 'purnamaku'?_

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Badannya bergetar lebih besar lagi. Bukan, bukan karena cuaca dingin ini. Tapi karena perasaannya.

Ia terisak, ingin rasanya ia menangis, ingin rasanya ia melepaskan semua beban itu, tapi, ia tidak bisa. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu.

"Mi-minato…" katanya dengan bibir bergetar. "A-apakah aku harus percaya pada…"

"Iya, kau harus percaya padaku," kata Minato memotong ucapannya dan datang tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kushina.

Kushina diam, ia belum ingin memberikan tanggapan.

Minato menatap Kushina,"Aku, sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu tentang surat itu."

'Aku juga berpikir begitu.'

"Maka, maafkanlah aku, Kushina!?" ujar Minato.

'Aku juga sebenarnya ingin memafkanmu, Minato,' batin Kushina. Ia menyimpan ekspresi yang biasanya meluap-luap miliknya. 'Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu, orang yang pertama di luar keluargaku yang aku percayai, adalah kau, Minato. Aku harusnya tidak percaya pada selembar kertas itu. Tapi, aku terlalu takut mengatakan sesuatu, aku takut jika semuanya benar. Aku takut kehilanganmu.'

Perlahan air mata kesedihan itu menetes juga, "Hiks… hiks… hiks…" Kushina terisak sesenggukan. Tubuhnya kian bergetar. Tetes demi tetes itu membuncahlah dengan kasar.

"Kushina…" ujar Minato khawatir. Dari sorot matanya ada perasaan bersalah. Ada perasaan takut kehilangan. Juga, perasaan seorang suami yang begitu mencintai istrinya.

Tubuh lelaki itu menegang. Kala, isakan-isakan kian lama kian terlihat menyakitkan. Bahkan ia sampai-sampai lupa cara untuk menenangkan istrinya. Cara untuk mendekapya dalam rengkuhan hangat yang ia miliki.

Apakah ini memang salahnya?

** Duar… Duar… Duar…**

Dari langit, suara petasan menggelegar. Kushina sedikit tertegun. Tangisannya terhenti. Tiba-tiba sebuah burung ninja datang mengahampiri keduanya. Ada selembar kertas.

'Selamat ulang tahun Kushina-sama.'

"Apa… apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kushina menatap Minato. Yang ditatap juga tidak tahu menahu. Sehingga ia juga tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kushina-sama." Dari belakang Minato dan Kushina sebuah suara terdengar. Di ikuti oleh suara-suara lainnya dengan isyarat serupa.

Kushina dan Minato mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Di sana ada Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Guy, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan yang lainnya.

Kushina menatap bingung Sai.

Sai mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah surat. Kushina segera membacanya.

**.**

_Kaa-san, jika kau membaca surat ini. Berarti rencanaku berhasil. Jangan marah padaku ya, Kaa-san. Aku hanya ingin Kaa-san dan Tou-san dapat besmesraan seperti dulu lagi. Hehehe._

_Aku tahu, sebenarnya Kaa-san bersedih karena Tou-san sering pulang malam dan sering lebih memetingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, aku tahu kaa-san hanya khawatir. _

_Jadi, jangan marah padaku ya, Kaa-san._

_Uzumaki Naruto… _

**.**

"Naruto-kun yang merancang semua ini. Dan puisi itu adalah karanganku Kushina-san. Maaf, jika membuatmu…"

"Apa kau tahu tentang ini, Minato?" tanya Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan curiga, juga tidak mempedulikan perkataan dari Sai.

"Ti-tidak. Aku ti-tidak tahu Kushina," kata Minato salah tingkah. "Jadi, apakah kau memaafkanku?" tanya lelaki itu.

Kushina mengusap sisa tangis di wajahnya, "Bukankah kau tidak salah," jawab Kushina. Detak jantungnya berangsur-angsur berdetak wajar. Semua yang dari senja hari ini, ternyata adalah sebuah kekeliruan belaka. Dan ia semakin percaya pada Minato. Bahwa lelaki ini, tidak akan menghianatinya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap pasangan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga seseorang berceloteh, "Cium… cium… cium…"

Membuat yang lainnya pun terpengaruh. "Cium… cium… cium…"

Otomatis. Perkataan dari orang-orang itu membuat Kushina dan Minato merona malu-malu. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kushina berisinisiatif duluan. Didekatkannya tubuhnya pada Minato. Hingga jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Dia mendekat. Tapi bukan menciumnya. Hanya ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bawa aku pergi…!"

Dan sedetik kemudian…

**Slash…**

Kilatan kuning bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan.

Kalau lain kali ada surat yang tertinggal di dalam rumah lagi. Kushina rasa ia tidak perlu tahu menahu tentang itu. Karena, ia tahu. Itu hanyalah kerjaan orang iseng yang ingin memberikan kejutan.

"Kau tahu, Naruto memang selalu penuh kejutan. Aku ingin segera menghajarnya saat bertemu nanti. Tapi, aku rasa dia juga mengalami masalah yang lebih berat," ujar Kushina. Kini, dia dan Minato sedang menuju rumah mereka yang hanya lima meter di depan. Atau, mungkin lebih tepatnya, Minato lah yang sedang melangkah, sedang Kushina digendongnya di depan dada.

"Em. Aku tahu." Kata Minato. "Dan sepertinya aku percaya pada surat itu."

"Maksudmu…?" tanya Kushina tidak paham.

"Tentang purnama…" Minato menatap Kushina lembut. "Aku percaya bahwa kau adalah purnamaku." Minato tersenyum merekah.

"Tapi, aku berambut merah."

"Tapi, aku menyukai rambutmu yang merah," ujar lelaki itu. "Karena itu, begitu indah."

Mendengar kata-kata seperti itu berulangkali, setiap hari. Rasa-rasanya tidak akan bosan Kushina untuk melakukannya. Karena itulah salah satu dari banyak alasan mengapa ia menyukai Minato.

Mengenai bulan dan matahari. Ia rasa, ia adalah bulan dan Minato adalah mataharinya. Mereka saling melengkapi. Bulan dan matahari saling melengkapi dalam mewujudkan kehidupan di bumi.

"Jadi…" Minato meneguk ludah. Mereka telah sampai di dalam rumah. Tapi, Minato belum menurunkan Kushina. "Aa-apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya. Pipinya merona malu.

Tak hanya pada lelaki itu, Kushina juga merona salah tingkah.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu."

**.**

**End**

**.**

Di tempat lain. Di taman. Kedua sosok yang berbeda rupa itu masih betah main kejar-kejaran.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan maafkan aku…" ujar Naruto, mengikuti gerak langkah sang kunoichi muda.

"Tidak Naruto, kau telah membuatku malu di depan Yondaime Hokage." Sakura balas tidak terima.

Apakah kalian percaya, bahwa sejak senja tadi, mereka saling kejar-kejaran begini. Ahh, aku sendiri tidak percaya. Tapi, apakah mereka tidak capek?

"Ayolah Sakura yang baik, yang cantik, yang manis, yang imut yang putih…" ujar pemuda pirang itu mulai mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.

Padahal hari semakin larut. Apakah mereka tidak lapar?

'Ouh, kumohon jangan diteruskan Naruto. Itu akan semakin membuatku tak tahan untuk menciummu…' batin Sakura. Entah bagaimana, wajahnya memerah.

"…Sakura yang kuat, yang punya kekuatan monster…"

'Eh?'

Sakura berbalik, menatap Naruto garang. "Apa kau bilang tadi, Naruto-baka?"

"Sakura yang…" Naruto meneguk ludah.

Yah sepertinya, lain kali, kau harus lebih giat belajar lagi dalam merayu seorang wanita, Naruto.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, Sakura-chan."

**Shannarouuuuu…..**

**.**

**Terima kasih**

**.**


End file.
